Hetalia Short Story
by AwesomeAbi1418
Summary: A romantic adventure that stars your favorite hetalia characters and a very special guest
1. Chapter 1 The Big Race

"Ok, so first you run up to the big oak tree, then around the fountain, jump over that bench and finally back here." the blonde, shoulder length haired Frenchman known as Francis Bonnefoy explained to his two idiotic friends who had decided to race each other around the park to see who was more awesome.

The first competitor was Mathias Kohler a young Danish boy with light blonde gravity defying hair and bright blue eyes. The second competitor was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a Prussian boy with short slivery white hair and blood red eyes. These two boys both thought they were more awesome then the other. Being the idiots they are they decided to race against each other to see who came out on top and was declared King of Awesomeness.

"So Abi, who are you rooting for?" A young Spaniard with short brown hair and green eyes who went by the name Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked the small brown haired girl as she stood next to him with crossed arms and a small frown upon the face.

"Well Toni, its either going to be my annoying twin brother who will be going on about it for weeks after its finished or my even more annoying best friend who's ego is already the size of Jupiter without the need to win this stupid competition. Honestly the only reason I am here is to laugh if they fall flat on their faces." The blue eyed girl explained.

Antonio had already expected this type answer from his friend as this was her reaction to anything stupid that was happing. Francis had already made his way over to his two friends.

"Come on Abi have a heart, they are most likely doing all this to impress you anyway, show a bit of enthusiasm once in a while" he said squeezing her tightly in his arms. Abi struggled to get away from the over baring Frenchman while the two idiots raced against each other.

The end result was Gilbert winning all because Mathias had run off after tripping over something. The Prussian wouldn't shut up about it all the way to the bar and was contently saying

"I am ze awesome champion" every 30 seconds. He finally shut up when Antonio threated to feed Gilbert pet bird to their friend Heracles many cats. Once they arrived at the bar Gilbert slung his arm over Abi's shoulder.

"Well frau I believe you owe this awesome winner a beer if my memory doesn't deceive me" he reminded her with a smirk present on his face. Abi let out a huge sigh and Gilbert laughed at the confusion on Antonio's face.

"I made a bet with this dumbass here that if he fell over during the race and lost then he would have to buy me a beer but if he won the race then I would have to buy him a beer" Abi explained to the Spaniard. Francis had a giant grin on his face.

"So little miss heartless does have a heart after all" he said happily, ignoring the glare he was receiving from said heartless person. Gilbert tried hard not to let out a laugh.

"Actually Abi couldn't care less about me, her brother or the race, the only reason she agreed to the bet was because she wanted free beer and now that dream is crushed just like in the beer she is about to buy me" He announced as casually as he could.

Antonio, Francis and Abi all had a look of shock upon their faces once Gilbert had finished.

"How did you know that you creep?" Abi asked before punching him in his shoulder. Luckily before she could kick his butt and nearly kill him they were attacked by a strange but loud blonde American Alfred F Jones who already seemed drunk but was just being normal.

"So you boring dudes and dudette aren't we supposed to be getting drunk right at this second?" He asked after jumping on them. Suddenly a smack was heard getting everyone's attention and the American was on the floor cringing in pain. Before anyone could blame Abi a British voice spoke up.

"Alfred you wanker what have I told you about running off like that, I can't take my eyes off you for one minute" Alfred's older brother Arthur Kirkland scolded the American while caressing his sore hand. Alfred gave him a glare that pretty much said 'You're not the boss of me'. An evil grin spread on Abi's face giving everyone looking at her shivers.

"Arthur I'll be happy to slap him this time, just to make sure he doesn't do it again anytime soon" Abi said sweetly. Alfred cringed in fear. Arthur shook his head.

"No I don't think that will be necessary Abi as much as I want it to be, I think just threatening to get you to slap him might just work instead, but if needs be I will ask for your assistance" Arthur replied politely to her.

"Well I'm looking forward to it, you know where I am when the time comes" Abi said, her evil grin becoming more menacing. Alfred quickly hid behind Arthur fearing for his life.

"And back comes evil Abi" Francis sighed still shivering in fear. Abi winked at the petrified Frenchman. Gilbert was getting impatient.

"Are we going up to the counter yet" He asked with an annoyed tone. Abi laughed.

"You just want that beer I owe you don't you dumbass?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Gilbert nodded so fast that Abi was afraid his head would fly off into the distance. Before she could say anything else Gilbert had grabbed her arm and was dragging her towards the counter, the others following close behind ready to get their own drinks.


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to the Bar

"Well Mr Beilschmidt is that beer to your liking" Abi asked the Prussian boy sarcastically as he took the first sip. Gilbert looked unamused.

"Well eh its satisfactory I guess" He answered pulling a weird face. Abi had raised her fist to punch him but was pulled away by an already slightly drunk Francis just before she reached him.

"Abi, mon cheire lighten up, have a drink, have a little fun for once in your life" He said swaying so much that wine was tipping out the sides of the glass of wine he held in his hand. Antonio randomly appeared the other side of the Frenchman with a worried look on his face.

"Um Francis you may want to lay off the wine just for a bit mi amigo, we don't want it ruining your lovely clothes now do you?" He said trying to reach for the glass. Francis moved the glass out of the Spaniards reach and with Francis distracted by Antonio Abi made her escape. She was making her way through the crowd of drunks when a hand stopped her. Abi turned to see a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and raging blue eyes. It was Gilberts little brother Ludwig.

"Abi, I thought I might find you here" He said sternly to the small girl. Abi grinned sheepishly and tried to sneak away but was stopped once again by Ludwig.

"Well well Luddy aren't you a bit too young to be in a bar like this? Wait till your Grandfather hears about this" She joked. Al though the German boy was younger then Abi, he defiantly had a height advantage.

"You know very well that I'm here to collect you and mein bruder before you both get too drunk to drive home again" Ludwig explained. Abi laughed.

"Ok calm down, me and Gilbert have only had one beer each so far tonight and besides that was a onetime thing before, your idiot brother challenged me to a drinking competition and you know I can never refuse thoughts" She said defensively holding her hands in the air like she had just been caught by the police. Ludwig rolled his eyes at Abi's usual behaviour.

"I don't want you to end up like Gilbert, he isn't the best role model and you should be careful while hanging around with him, you're the only female friend I've got, I don't want to lose you because of mein bruder" Ludwig admitted with a small sigh.

"Ludwig you have nothing to worry about, I am way too awesome to become anything like your brother or even my brother, trust me you're not gonna lose me that easily, once you got me your kinda stuck with me" Abi replied with her usual smirk. Ludwig rolled his eyes once again as the young girl made her exit. He was about to leave the bar when the bubbly Italian Feliciano jumped on him and smothered him with hugs.

When Abi had finally ditched Sir Boredalot she managed to find her twin sulking in the corner like a little boy with a massive jug of beer in his hands. Sighing she made her way over to him and sat down.

"Mathias, you are such as sore loser" She said patting his shoulder. Mathias shrugged her hand off and glared at her.

"He cheated, he tripped me up just so he could win, I would never loose on purpose" The said mumbled through gritted teeth.

The look in her brother's eyes told her that he was telling the truth. This got Abi mad. Gilbert had cheated in order to get a free beer off her and not only that but he had damaged her brother's pride as well. This called for revenge and she knew the perfect people to help make Gilbert get what he deserves. After searching for a while she finally found who she was looking for. A slightly less drunk Francis and Toni were happy to agree with the plan as pulling pranks on their best friend was something they loved to do making them more then eager to participate.


End file.
